This invention relates to umbrella holders. More specifically, this invention relates to a holder for carrying a closed umbrella wherein the umbrella has a telescoping stem and wherein the umbrella holder can be suspended from one shoulder or across the body.
Umbrellas are universally used devices which have been in use for centuries. Modern umbrellas not only fold to a relatively compact form, but have telescoping handles. They are frequently carried out only when it rains, but when there is the possibility of rain. When it is not in use, and is being carried by the user, an umbrella must be carried by hand and is likely to be lost or stolen. Moreover, if the user is carrying other items, carrying an umbrella can become rather inconvenient. In addition, if the person has been out in the rain with an umbrella, and the rain ceases or the person comes inside, the person is still confronted with a wet umbrella which will wet anything that it touches.
Various attempts have been made to devise a holder to carry an umbrella on the user's person and to free his hands. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,524 discloses a holder which may be used to carry a closed umbrella and which relies on alligator clips to attach two separate members, an upper member and a lower member, to the front of the user's shirt or jacket. The disadvantages associated with this approach are several fold. Firstly, the approach utilizes two separate members which can easily be separated and lost. Secondly, the closed umbrella, if it is wet, will drip and wet the user's clothing. Thirdly, the upper and lower members have a number of moving parts which will eventually wear out and break.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,826 discloses a complicated arrangement which basically comprises a harness fitting over both shoulders of the user and having cross members in front and in back. Straps are provided in the back to tie an umbrella crosswise to the depending leg members. This device is cumbersome and does nothing to protect the wearer's clothing from a wet umbrella.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,494 discloses a carrier for an umbrella which wraps around the umbrella so as to enable a person to suspend the umbrella from his shoulder. This is, however, a relatively inconvenient arrangement which requires considerable attention and manipulation on the part of the person using the holder.
In view of these considerations there is a need for a new and improved umbrella holder, specifically for use with an umbrella having a telescoping stem.